Crazy Fan Girl
by blueheron93
Summary: I have kidnapped Raimundo. Don't judge, you know you'd do the same. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!


**Okay, you guys. I must apologize deeply for this, but I am turning this story back into a one-shot. Now, before you go all "OMG!" let me explain why. **

**1. I'm freakishly lazy and ADD. You guys have seen that it takes forever for me to update. The next ice age will come and go before I finish a story. **

**2. It's become an interactive story. In case you don't know, that is AGAINST SITE RULES. That's right, my fic was violating the terms of the site. I really don't see it as a big deal if fics are a **_**little**_** interactive (such as my Vampire Academy Facebook Posts), but it was getting too interactive for my liking. **

**3. RAIMUNDO IS JUST FOR ME! NOT YOU GUYS! HE'S MINE! Lol, jk. **

**4. Most importantly: It was originally intended to be a one-shot, and frankly, I'm tired of writing it in a way that I did not originally intend. **

**Again, I apologize, but I've given this a lot of thought, and I feel as if it is something I need to do. Please, enjoy it as a one-shot. I also apologize if it is different from the original-I'm an idiot and deleted the story before copying/pasting the first chapter into here. Der. **

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. **

I sat on a table, drinking coffee as I stared at the emerald-eyed Dragon of the Wind across from me. He stared back, eyes wild with love…or terror. One of the two. Those gorgeous eyes were darting back and forth, as if searching for an escape.

"Don't even bother, love," I chirped. "There's no escape from me." I leaned over, staring intently at the beautiful boy.

"But don't worry," I comforted. "You'll be very happy here. I love you, Raimundo. I _understand _you." He glared at me.

"It's true, Raimundo," I persisted. "Nobody understands you like I do. When Master Fung refused to give you the title of Xiaolin Apprentice, I was enraged for you! _You_ were the only one who had the courage to return to the temple; you should have been praised!"

I leaned over further to touch Raimundo's tanned face. He gave a small squeak, muffled by the cloth around his mouth, and leaned back in the chair he was tied to, falling over.

I shook my head. "You shouldn't lean back in your chair like that, Rai. It's dangerous." I went to him and picked the chair up.

"I'd hate for that pretty head to get hurt," I said softly, patting his hair. He cringed.

"As I was saying, love, I _understand _you," I said, still running my fingers through his lovely chocolate locks. "When you had had enough and joined the Heylin side, I didn't judge you, as the others did. I knew you were simply hurt and offended. That bitch Kimiko…" Here I was cut off by a series of muffled exclamations from Raimundo. The cloth covering his mouth obscured his voice, but I heard "Kimiko," "amazing," and "love."

"You don't want her, Raimundo," I insisted. "_I'm_ the one who understands you! That bitch Kimiko didn't think you'd return to the temple. _I_ did! I had compete faith in you!" I was pacing back and forth in front of him now, stomping my feet in anger. _Nobody_ understood my poor warrior. I tried to calm down, for his sake.

"When you were promoted to Shoku warrior, I was _so _happy for you! You _deserved _it!" I smiled at him. He spoke again, and his voice was again muffled. I removed the cloth around his mouth, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"How did you kidnap me anyway?" he asked, frowning. "I'm a freaking Shoku warrior with control of the wind, and you're a psycho chick with absolutely no training."

"What's that?" I shouted. "I can't hear you over the plot hole!"

"Dude, don't break the fourth wall," he warned.

"Right, right. Anyway, Raimundo, I was positively joyous when you were promoted, but…" I trailed off, touching his face again. "But I saw the way that slut was all over you. I saw her jump into your arms. You are mine, Raimundo, and she has paid for trying to steal you." Rai's face went pale.

"What have you done to Kimiko?" he whispered desperately.

"Don't worry, Raimundo." I wrapped my arms around him, whispering in his ear. "Don't worry about her. You're mine now."

**Again, sorry 'bout this. Feel free to get totally pissed at me, I'll understand. This is just something I needed to do. **


End file.
